


Territory

by tiffersthenerdy



Series: HQ!! Quiz Reward Fics [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Sugawara Koushi, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Shameless Smut, Territorial Oikawa Tooru, Top Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: Suga wakes up sore at his boyfriend's house. Oikawa offers to help him stretch. It's just shameless smut.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: HQ!! Quiz Reward Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759852
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	Territory

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it takes me so long to get these done! Life has been crazy! Thanks for this, it was so much fun to write!

Suga doesn’t expect to feel so sore when he wakes up, stretching his muscles out until his hand lands on something soft and warm. Blearily he can see his boyfriend looking back at him and he notices his hand is on Oikawa’s hair.

“Morning,” Suga tells him through a yawn, opening his arms to Oikawa who slips into them, curling against Suga’s chest.

“Good morning, Sugar,” Oikawa replies, voice rough with disuse.

The nickname always makes Suga huff a laugh and in turn Oikawa gives him a cute, crooked smile.

“You really gave me a workout last night,” Suga comments as he plays with Oikawa’s hair.

“Want me to loosen you up?” Oikawa asks as he smirks up at Suga while slipping a hand into Suga’s lounge pants.

“I have practice today,” Suga groans as Oikawa strokes his cock. “I guess we have time for a quickie.” How can he say no when his boyfriend looks that excited and touches him so attentively.

While Oikawa strips out of his own clothes and then pulls Suga’s pants off, Suga removes his shirt and lays back to admire his boyfriend. Unlike Suga who is simply soft and lean, Oikawa is solid and defined from shoulders to ankles and Suga loves to trace every line be it with his eyes, fingers, or tongue.

The way Oikawa bites and sucks on the sensitive skin of Suga’s neck makes him shiver. More bites litter his chest and stomach then his thighs. Each one makes Suga’s anticipation grow so when his boyfriend licks a wet stripe up his cock it makes him moan loudly and he’s thankful his mom is at work.

The heat of his boyfriend’s mouth is divine as it engulfs his cock and he gives up holding back any more sounds. There is something so sinful in the way Oikawa works him up while looking stupidly sexy as he does it. When he can’t stand it anymore, Suga pulls Oikawa off his cock and kisses him deeply, letting his tongue explore his boyfriend’s mouth, not minding the taste of himself in the slightest.

“Fuck me,” Suga gasps when he pulls away, giving Oikawa the lube before turning over to his stomach and raising his ass as an invitation. He even wiggles his hips enticingly as he gazes over his shoulder at Oikawa.

“Gladly,” Oikawa murmurs, pouring the slick contents of the bottle onto his palm and stroking himself a few times before using the excess on Suga’s hole. Leaning down, Oikawa sinks his teeth into one of Suga’s asscheeks and then the other before biting and sucking his way up to Suga’s shoulders. “All mine.”

With that declaration, Oikawa pushes himself into his ass in one fluid motion. “I swear if you make me late-“ Suga cuts off when Oikawa snaps his hips forward, words turning into an incoherent jumble. All Suga can do is grasp the sheets beneath him as his boyfriend fucks into him hard and fast. Praises drip sweetly from Suga’s lips, interrupted only by lewd moans and harsh pants that are forced out of him by the immense amounts of pleasure that are shooting up his spine and to the tips of every nerve in his body. The sound of their skin slapping together fills the room and nearly drowns out any other noise.

Every time Oikawa grabs a different part of his body, Suga is almost positive he is trying to leave bruises because of how tightly he squeezes. Of course, there isn’t much for Suga to do except arch his back and hang on for his life as his boyfriend fucks the daylights out of him. The thought of being late to practice has slipped his mind and now all Suga can think about is his boyfriend’s cock.

“Right there!” Suga shouts when Oikawa brushes against his prostate.

Suga isn’t sure if he should regret saying anything or not because now Oikawa attacks that spot mercilessly and it’s on the edge of too much for him. Just before he can cum though, Oikawa pulls out of him and flips him to his back.

“Shh, it’s okay, Baby. I’m going to get you off really good,” Oikawa reassures him as he wipes away tears of frustration that come to Suga’s eyes without permission. “I want to see your beautiful face when it happens, Sugar.”

Relief floods through Suga when his boyfriend slips into him again. Oikawa is quick to find his sweetest spot again, prodding and rubbing at it teasingly to work him up some more. It’s during this time that Oikawa takes the liberty of biting Suga again. They cover his neck, shoulders, and chest like cheetah spots, but Suga is in too much ecstasy to care.

“Babe, please,” Suga whines, moving and wiggling his hips in search of more friction.

“Mmhmm,” Oikawa hums, grabbing Suga’s cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts which are becoming more erratic.

Suga wraps his legs around his boyfriend, locking his ankles together to ensure that Oikawa isn’t going to pull out again even though he could easily break free in all reality.

“Gonna,” Suga pants, cutting off the other words as a moan rips itself from his chest. His cock twitches as the heat in his stomach boils and spills. He cums so hard that his back arches off the bed, his head thrown back and mouth open in a silent scream. The pearlescent fluid paints Oikawa’s hand as the orgasm wracks Suga’s body like aftershocks.

“So fucking beautiful, Sugar,” Oikawa grunts as he cums, releasing himself into his boyfriend.

Secretly, Suga loves it. He loves the way his boyfriend fills him up, relishing in the way the heat spreads in him causing involuntary shivers to race up spine. In his mind, Oikawa cumming in him is more territorial than any bite mark could ever be and he loves being claimed. Of course, he’s going to keep that to himself for as long as possible because he would probably faint from embarrassment if Oikawa knew.

“Now you’re ready for practice,” Oikawa tells him as he pulls out. “Wait.” Another mark is placed on Suga’s chest. “Perfect.”

*****

Showered and dressed for the day, Suga leaves his boyfriend’s house after a fast breakfast and a long kiss from Oikawa. Luckily he will walk off the limp before he gets to the gym at Karasuno. Practice will be a bit more painful than usual but his time with Oikawa is worth it.

“Morning, Suga,” Noya says cheerfully when he walks into the club room.

“Good morning,” Suga replies with a small yawn as he strips out of his street clothes to don his practice ones instead.

There are a couple of gasps from behind him followed by a low whistle. Finally, Tsukishima breaks the silence. “Daichi, you really did a number on him.”

“How many times do I have to tell all of you that I’m not Suga’s boyfriend,” Daichi replies with a sigh from beside Suga. He doesn’t even bother looking up to see what everyone else does.

Slowly, Suga takes in his appearance, glancing over his shoulders to see all of the purple marks covering his skin. From his point of view it looks bad so he can’t imagine what it appears like to everyone else.

Suga takes in a deep calming breath before letting it out steadily. “Damn it, Oikawa!” Suga fumes as he takes in all of the marks again and there seems to be more than before. “I’m going to repay him for this,” Suga mumbles as he yanks clothes on, “stupid lust clouding my judgement. I look like a damn cheetah.”

“Better run like one too,” Daichi says quietly as he glances up at Suga with a smirk. “You want to be a naughty boy so you’re going to be punished like one. You’re going to lead the run today and for every person who passes you there will be another mile added. They won’t know that though,” Daichi finishes, nodding at the other Karasuno members in the room.

“He did it because he’s tired of people thinking you and I are together,” Suga explains exasperatedly as he plops down onto the bench.

“Punishment still stands,” Daichi informs him. “Better repay him tenfold.”

On second thought, Suga may tell Oikawa how he feels when his boyfriend cums in him so he can avoid all the marking next time. Knowing Oikawa though he’ll do both anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a **[Carrd](https://tiffersthenerdy.carrd.co/)** now!


End file.
